ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles (Clash)
Knuckles the Echidna is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Knuckles is the only secondary third-party character who arrives from the same series as the company's primary third-party character. He enters the Dark Tournament with Sonic to investigate Ganondorf, who may have plans regarding the Master Emerald and Knuckles combats him numerous times throughout the story. Knuckles as a fighter is a grappler, but an entirely different one from Bowser and Black Shadow in that he has a much easier time combating keep-away and speed characters in exchange for less raw close-up domination. Knuckles is very powerful, quite fast, and has some very high priority attacks. His close range dominance has gotten him 8th / 9th on the November 25th Tier List. His attacks aren't very fast though, and he has some problems getting in. Means of Unlocking Pros & Cons Knuckles is here with Sonic, not brainwashed or something for once. While Sonic focuses on raw rushdown, Knuckles is a bit more patient although best played offensively, being a grappler and all. Knuckles is very powerful. His attacks, especially his throws and Final Smashes, deal huge damage and knockback, capable of killing people very quickly. He also has a decent mix-up game, good mobility, and a few decent recovery tricks. Knuckles is fast mobility wise, but in terms of attacking he's quite slow. He also doesn't have that much range on his moves and has a highly situational set of aerials. Also, again, being a grappler he has some problems consistently getting in on overly defensive characters. Knuckles overall is a bit like Alex in Street Fighter III: Third Strike: Fast and strong, but doesn't really feel like that. He's a bit awkward, but it's possible to really tear matches apart with him. Pros *Very powerful, does great damage and knockback with his moves. *Fantastic throwing (grab) game. *A force when inside; lots of mix-ups and mindgames in his close plan. *His attacks have a lot of priority. *Good recovery. *Two of the best Final Smashes in the game. Cons *His attacks don't have much range. *A few of his moves come out slowly. *Needs to be close to deal real damage; can't do much from far away. *Getting and staying in isn't easy. *Has some problems dealing with projectiles. *His aerials are very situational. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: A right jab, then a left jab, and ending with an uppercut. For a jab, its quite strong; killing around 160%. Much like most jabs, its main purpose is for quick damage and to set-up combos by canceling into other moves. **Damage: 4% (right), 3% (left), 7% (upper), 14% total *Side Strong Attack: An overhead chop. Must be blocked high. Very strong, but also incredibly slow for a strong attack. Great mix-up move though. **Damage: 13% *Up Strong Attack: A quick right uppercut. Quite strong and fast, so useful as a killing move. Decent range and priority. **Damage: 11% *Down Strong Attack: A quick right-low kick. Must be blocked low. Poor knockback and range, but decent priority and it can trip, which can open up a world of combo possibilities. **Damage: 8% *Dash Attack: Knuckles lunges back while running, then punches with both of his fist. Very powerful for a Dash attack, but also incredibly slow. Has a lot of shieldstun, so its not that easy to punish. **Damage: 12% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: A wind-up punch, similar to Sonic's. Slower, but much stronger than Sonic's version. Hard to use in combos or pull out for a random kill, but it does come in handy. **Damage: 21% (uncharged), 33% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: A break dance-style dual kick. Bad vertical range, but it is incredibly useful as a DACUS because of its priority and the distance his Dash Attack covers. **Damage: 18% (uncharged), 27% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Knuckles rears his fist back, and then unleashes a very fast and extremely strong 360 hook. If it hits in front, it can hit twice at low percents for huge damage. Quick with high priority, but the range isn't too fantastic and it can be punished easily. Easily the most useful of the three Smash Attacks. **Damage (first front): 4% (uncharged), 5% (charged) **Damage (second front, back): 19% (uncharged), 28% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: A quick jab with his right knuckle. High priority, decent range, and fast enough to escape some chaingrabs with. Ironically, being a punch, it does have sex kick properties. **Damage: 11-3% *Forward Aerial: A slow double overhead chop. Extremely powerful if it hits, and is also one of the games strongest spikes if it hits someone right below Knuckles. Good range and amazing priority, too. However, its easily telegraphed, terrible for combos, and has a lot of start-up, ending, and landing lag. A double-edged sword of a move that can be utterly devasting or awful. **Damage: 19% *Back Aerial: Knuckles slaps the foe with his dreadlocks. Lands up to 5 hits. A good spacing tool, much like Ivysaur's Back Aerial. Not too useful otherwise. **Damage: 3% per dreadlock *Up Aerial: Knuckles propels himself upward slightly with his knee. If it connects, it acts as an aerial grab (meaning the priority is ridiculous) and can be used as a suicide. If slams the foe into the ground, the knockback is quite high. Very similar to Alex's Air Knee Smash, in terms of just about everything. Bad range and the fact Master Jet is more useful a high percentage amount of the time limit its use however. **Damage: 16% *Down Aerial: Knuckles dives downward with his knuckles. A multi-hit Stall-Then-Fall that can be used to punish grounded attacks. Very punishable if it misses or is blocked. **Damage: 1-1-1-1-1-1-7/13% total *Glide Attack: Knuckles's glide is unique in that the actual glide is the glide attack, similarly to how Knuckles can still destroy robots with the move or how it inflicts damage in Sonic Battle. Its very weak, however, but its weak enough to the point that you can juggle the opponent with it for multiple hits. **Damage: 3% per hit Grabs and Throws *Grab: A double-handed grab. Low reach, but not bewilderingly terrible. *Pummel: Knuckles knees his foe to the guy. Quick. **Damage: 1-2% *Forward Throw: Knuckles performs a frontward double suplex. Strong, and even usable as a killing move at mid percentages. (around the 115% mark) **Damage: 4-11/15% *Back Throw: A swinging throw, similarly to Mario and Luigi's. Powerful, KOing around 110%. **Damage: 15% *Up Throw: Knuckles glides into the air with his foe and then piledrives them into the ground. An absolutely scary throw; strongest Up Throw, KOing at 97%. **Damage: 17% *Down Throw: Spins on his foe, similarly to Sonic's. A great tech chase move that is vital to Knuckles's mix-up game. **Damage: 9% *Air Throw: Knuckles throws the foe backward, over his head. Great range and decent power, so useful for some free damage whenever you can. **Damage: 11% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Punch Charge-Up / Master Punch A set-up move. By pressing Special once, Knuckles clings his knuckles together. This will charge up for your "Master Punch", which has three different versions. There are done by pressing Special, then a direction in quick succession. It does take practice to get the timing down. The charge will be gone however if you don't execute a Master Punch within 45 seconds, and you need to charge up everytime before using a punch, which makes this an overall irritating move. The charge is very quick, only lasting a total of 14 frames. Now, the punches are a different story that makes the charge worth it. By leaving the movement stick/pad alone, Knuckles charges up for an incredibly powerful explosion punch, which is similar to his grounded Power special in Sonic Battle. This is absolutely insane in terms of sheer power: Its only slightly weaker than the Warlock Punch and is stronger than many Final Smashes. However, it is very slow, requiring 60 frames of start-up. (a full second) However, if you actually let those frames fly by, there's not stopping it: Knuckles has insanely strong super-armor on the move starting with frame 55: Not even some very powerful Forward Smashes break through it. The range on the punch isn't bad, either. It is also a One-Hit KO against Lucario and Ivysaur, so if he charges up for this while you're either of those two, watch out at all costs. By tapping back during the first 40 frames, you can do a reverse version. Unlike the Warlock and Falcon Punches though, this doesn't strengthen the punch. Tapping forward or back gets you a dashing straight. Its not too bad for combos, has a lot of range and priority, and can be used as a recovery move. Its fairly weak, though. Tapping up gets you a flaming uppercut. Its a great anti-air, hits multiple times, and is also very strong. It is undesirable to place it in air combos due to the helpless state it puts you in. Still a great finisher, especially if you're a good predictor. Tapping down gets you a flaming drill punch. Knuckles's... knuckles... combine to form a drill which hits multiple times for big damage and average knockback. Great range and priority on this. This attack can only be used on the ground properly; if used in the air, Knuckles falls to the ground quickly before using the move, which means it CAN be used as a pursuing move to form ground-to-air-to-ground combos. Knuckles will kill himself with this if you use it in the air with no ground below him though so watch out. All versions of the move, save the "charge-up", put Knuckles into a helpless state. The explosion punch does 35% with 5% chip. The dashing straight does 11% with 1% chip. The flaming uppercut does 2-2-2-2-9%, for a total of 17%, and does a maximum of 2% chip. The drill punch does 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-8%, for a total of 16% with 2% maximum chip. Side Special Move: Master Jet Knuckles's main grab. Knuckles attempts to grab, and if he succeeds, he jumps up, spins the foe around, grabs the foe's neck, and slams their head into the ground. Similar to T. Hawk's Mexican Typhoon, animation wise. Can be used to commit suicide. Its very strong and useful as a combo-ender, and much like with the other command grab users, this makes Knuckles much more difficult to pressure safely. A great move, and you'll want to land it at anytime possible. This attack does 18%. Up Special Move: Drill Claw Knuckles drills upward with his fists clanged together. This is basically an upward version of Knuckle's Drill Claw from the Sonic Adventure games. A good recovery move. It travels a lot of vertical height and is useful as an anti-air. (as, like most Up Specials now, if you finish the move in the air but start on the ground you are not helpless) However it adds barely any horizontial distance to his recovery so watch out. The priority is high, so it can be difficult to gimp properly. Very useful in combos with the assistance of Clash Cancels. Its pretty weak, knockback-wise though, especially considering how powerful most of Knuckles's other attacks are. This attack does 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-2-6 damage, for a total of 15%. It can deal up to 2% chip. Down Special Move: Spin Dash The signature Sonic character rolling attack. Knuckles rolls up into a ball and begins to charge, and when you release the button, he'll charge forward at blinding speeds with great strength. A useful defensive move, Knuckles can still jump with it and change directions, aswell as shield cancel it the move, and even have the jumping version canceled into several attacks, like Sonic can. However, offensively, its much stronger in exchange for less priority. This attack deals 13%, with 1% chip. Clash Attack 1: Master Emerald *Consumes 2 bars of Knuckles Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. The Master Emerald falls from the sky near Knuckles. Knuckles then stands atop it to gain energy that will power up his Special Moves for about 15 seconds. The only Clash Attack in the game that consumes 2 bars of the Clash Attack Meter. Anyway, it buffs up your Special moves big time. However, they each remove about 1/3 the energy of a single bar of your Clash Attack. If you do not have any energy stored in the Clash Attack Meter, you take 3% damage for each Special move you use. Here's the changes made to his moves: Punch Charge-Up now takes 7 frames to charge. Master Punch explosion punch has 54 frames of start-up, has power equal to Level 9 Judgement, and has super armor starting on frame 44. It deals 43% with 5% chip. Master Punch dashing straight has super armor that absorbs one hit, and had 6 frames of invulnerability at the start. Master Punch uppercut goes up high and does 2 more hits for 2 damage each. This makes a total of 21%. It also has stronger knockback. Master Punch drill can combo into itself at low percents, and also does about 3% more damage on the final hit for a total of 19%. Master Jet can absorb one hit of super armor, is stronger, has slightly more range, and now does 24%. Drill Claw has super armor on start-up, does more damage to shields, and goes farther horizontially. Spin Dash travels faster and now does 17% with increased knockback. Master Rocket Fists grab now does 40% if the uppercuts are blocked and has super armor. The rest of the move is the same as it is normally. Clash Attack 2: Master Rocket Fists *Consumes 1 bar of Knuckles's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Knuckles gears up in a fighting posts and yells "TAKE THIS!". After that, he throws out 4 flaming uppercuts ending in a weakened version of his Master Jet grab. If the fist four hits are blocked the grab will still hit for increased damage and knockback. Not too bad. Knuckles falls during the aerial version though, so ONLY use it on the ground. The grab is an excellent punisher, but keep inmind the foe can just jump and easily punish you if they're smart. On the ground, its not too hard to combo into, but the trouble is staying close enough to do the grab more than anything. This attack does 5-5-5-5-22 damage, for a total of 42%. The uppercuts do 1% chip. If the uppercuts are blocked, the grab does 30%. Final Smash 1: Master Torpedo *Must have at least half of his Super Smash Meter filled. *Done by hitting 17 points on the Control method you're using. (720 motion) You can start from anywhere on the stick/pad. When you reach the 17th point, press Special + Attack. One of the two grab Final Smashes in the game. Knuckles will attempt to grab, and if he succeeds, he'll rise up into the air while swinging the foe around a large amount of times. He'll then dive downward while grabbing the opponent's neck and slam them right into the Master Emerald, breaking it into pieces. The pieces, under Knuckles's control, will then cause severe damage to the target. A great Final Smash. It does the second-highest damage of any Final Smash and only Black Shadow's FS1, Bowser's FS2, and Marth's FS1 are stronger knockback-wise. It, much like Black Shadow's, makes Knuckles absolutely frightening once he has it. Very strong and rather ridiculous range for a grab, you want to find anyway you can to land it in a match. This attack does 82-115%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter is filled. Final Smash 2: Volcan Knuckle *Must have at least half of his Super Smash Meter filled. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. Knuckles rears back and then unleashes a dashing straight, extending about 3/4 of Final Destination. If it hits, Sonic & Tails appear alongside Knuckles and roll into balls. They then attach themselves onto Knuckles's... knuckles. Afterward, Knuckles unleashes a barrage of grappling attacks ending in an extremely powerful overhead attack causing an eruption. You can combo into this without an overwhelming amount of effort, but it's a great punisher due to the speed and range of the move. Pretty much any laggy attack can be punished with this. It is NOT a cutscene and Knuckles is invincible during the actual attack, while the running straight can take up to 25% worth of damage in super armor. Couple this with your FS1, and Knuckles can be a very formiddle opponent. It KOs at about 60% at minimum charge and 29% at maximum charge. This attack does 14 hits worth 68-95%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. The straight, if blocked, does 1% chip damage. Other *Ledge Attack: Knuckles climbs up and Spin Dashes back onto the stage. **Damage: 8% *Ledge Attack (100%+): Knuckles slowly climbs up and throws a slugger punch. Easily punishable. **Damage: 8% Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Sonic the Hedgehog universe